A Tumble in the Hay
by Phoenix-Talon
Summary: Bates and Anna go for a stroll and discover a quiet, seemingly empty barn, which gives Anna ideas. Mature, for anon's prompt, smut.


**AN: Anon prompted: Anna and Bates prompts: A fic about when Bates is first released and they go on a walk to see where they are going to live. It takes place in 3.7. I dare you xD and make it smut if you can. You know there is a barn next to the house where Thomas is waiting for Bates in 3.8.**

It was the most beautiful of days, clear and bright, barely a cloud in the sky. Anna Bates walked, hand in hand with her husband, reveling in the beauty of the countryside and the warmth of the sunshine. Her husband was out of prison and strolling next to her—the joy at such a simple moment was indescribable. They easily chatted about everything—names for the hotel they might buy, how lovely it would be to have a cottage of their own and so on. It felt so _good_ to talk about a future within their grasp.

At one point, Bates paused and kissed her gently on the lips. She sighed against him and he pulled away, just a little too quickly. But Anna didn't mind. He was home now. She could kiss him any time she liked when they were alone, for they were married, and wholly belonged to each other.

They ended up strolling past the cottages. "I still can't believe I'm here," Bates commented. "I keep pinching myself."

Anna smiled rubbing his forearm lovingly. "Believe," She told him firmly and he squeezed her hand in reply. Their gazes drifted towards the cottages.

"Which one will be ours?" Bates wondered aloud.

"Well," Anna considered. "They won't move Mr. Chirk, or the Tripps, but Mrs. Bowe wants to live in the village, so we might get hers."

Bates sighed. "None of which solves the problem of what I'm going to do."

"Your job of course," Anna replied firmly. "They'll have to give Thomas his notice."

"Mr. Barrow," Bates corrected.

"Mr. Stick-It-Up-Your-Jumper," Anna said tartly. "He'll have to go." She knew she'd scored a point when an unwilling smile spread across her husband's face.

"Revenge is sweet," He murmured in a tone that indicated otherwise. Anna ignored the tone, hoping it wouldn't lead to gallantry, and that they could watch Thomas leave with no guilt. They walked onwards, enjoying the sunshine.

Anna noticed an old barn alongside the cottages. It didn't look to be in consistent use and she tugged her husband along to investigate it.

"Do you think it's abandoned?" She wondered aloud, a delicious idea beginning to sprout in her mind. She slid open the barn door and poked her head inside.

"Anna, I don't think we should—" Bates started to say, but it was too late, Anna was already exploring the interior. Rolling his eyes, he followed.

The stable was dark, smelling of old hay and dust. Anna had been mistaken; she heard the distinct sounds of horses knickering and stomping in their stalls. Even so, there appeared to be no one about.

"Perhaps we should—" Bates started to say but Anna interrupted. She grasped his lapels and kissed him soundly in the dark of the barn, loving how he immediately responded to her. Her hat fell off and she felt his fingers in her hair, probably ruining its neat bun, but she couldn't care less. He tasted of tea and mint and a thousand other flavors she wanted to spend the rest of her life memorizing.

Bates broke away for a moment, his breathing more labored. "Is that why you wanted to sneak into the barn, Mrs. Bates?" He teased.

"Well, I was hoping you would kiss me properly," Anna returned and his mouth found hers once more. She nipped his lower lip playfully and he growled, crushing her against his chest. He plundered her mouth and she kissed back fiercely, loving the intensity of it all. When they parted to breathe, he rested his forehead on hers, panting slightly.

"I hope we get our cottage soon," He murmured against her lips.

Anna was inclined to agree. "Why should we wait?" She whispered wickedly, her fingers letting go of his lapels for an instant to slip inside his suit jacket.

XXXX

Bates sucked in his breath hard when her fingers found the knot of his tie, deftly undoing it. Logically, he knew he should stop her, but rational thought was getting increasingly difficult as she unbuttoned his shirt to stroke along the planes of his chest. She paused a minute to remove her coat, giving him a chance to protest.

"Anyone could come in…" He said, his breathing staggered, but his wife paid no heed. She continued to run her fingers down his chest, kissing each bit of newly revealed skin.

"Shouldn't we wait?" He asked her softly. "For a bed? For comfort?" He inhaled sharply once more when he felt her mouth gently teeth against his neck.

"I'm tired of waiting," Anna whispered back. It was getting harder and harder to argue with her. They had been away from each other for far too long—it was too much to resist her eagerness. The memories of their first night together still made him smile, but he was suddenly filled with the desire to make new ones.

Giving up, he let her slide his suit jacket off his shoulders. Looking smugly triumphant that she'd won, Anna cupped his face in her hands, kissing him sweetly once more. She always tasted of cinnamon and some kind of berry he never could quite name, sweet and tart, a little spicy.

Bates pinned her against the wall of the barn, slanting his lips to hers once more, drinking her in. He tried to be slow and gentle, but the frenzy and heat only seemed to grow with each kiss, as if they were approaching their boiling point. He had missed her so desperately, her warmth, her smile, the flavor of her skin…

She hiked her skirts up, giving him leave to caress the soft skin of her thighs. Tearing away from her lips was unbearably painful and she gasped in protest, but he quickly compensated, attacking her throat with kisses. His fingers went to the buttons of her dress, scrabbling against them uselessly, unwilling to break away from kissing her, even for a moment. She giggled a little before undoing the buttons herself, revealing her perfect breasts.

Anna had lovely breasts, he thought to himself headily, cupping one gently. Pert and round, the color of ivory with the barest blush of pink… She inhaled sharply as he gently massaged one, trailing kisses down her collarbone. He pushed her skirts up farther, silently cursing their constrictions, but enjoying her delighted moans as he lifted one of her legs to caress her thighs. His other hand traced teasing circles on the side of her breast, shuddering as it pebbled beneath his fingers.

"_John_," She said his name like a sigh and a complaint, so he bent his mouth to her breast. She arched her back towards him and he welcomed her weight, ignoring the stabbing pain in his right leg. He swiped his tongue across her nipple, grinding his hips to hers when she cried out. At her exclamation, he heard one of the horses knicker in response.

Anna's fingers fumbled against his belt as he trailed kisses and gentle nips across her breasts. Logically, he knew that taking her against the wall was probably not the best idea, but coherent thoughts had turned into steam. His fingers impatiently shoved away the folds of clothing to touch her core. He groaned aloud at her wet heat and when his fingers curled into her, she keened like a cat, arching into him once more.

His leg could take it once, but certainly not twice. Bates crumpled immediately, taking Anna with him, and fell into a pile of hay. At first, he was embarrassed at this mishap, but Anna's hysterical giggles seemed to allay any fears of foolishness.

_No one finds each other quite as foolish as lovers. _He'd read that somewhere once.

Anna paused amid her peals of giggles to gasp out, "Are you all right?" He nodded, and couldn't help but chuckle with her, enjoying the sight of her disheveled and flushed, straw in her hair. Her laughter was truly infectious. However, his laughter quickly abated when he felt her hand slide down his chest, over his stomach, grazing towards his cock.

"Finish what you started, Mr. Bates," She whispered, her eyes glinting wickedly. He kissed her deeply then, allowing his fingers to stray up her skirts once more. He cinched an arm around her waist, attending to her breasts once more, tasting the salty-sweet flavor of her skin. His other arm gently explored her folds, alternating between touching her directly and stroking her through her crinoline slip.

Her body tensed with each motion, her moans turning into soft cries, then louder ones. She rocked her hips against him, arching into his hand, and soon it was getting very hard to ignore his own throbbing cock. But that didn't matter. He loved her writhing beneath him; there was nothing that could compare to the look in her eyes when she came to her release.

But before she could, Anna grabbed his wrist. "Enough," She said shakily. "I want you now…"

Bates didn't need to be told twice. His pants were somewhere between being looped around his ankles and completely being off. He brought her towards him so that she straddled him, skirts hitched as high as they would go. He hissed in sweet relief when he finally entered her; she was so exquisitely tight.

He tried to start slow—deep, gentle thrusts, getting as close to his wife as he physically could. Her nails dug into his shoulders, raking in the most intoxicating and painful way, answering his thrusts with sweet cries and gasps. Her mouth found his neck, sucking and biting while curling her legs around his calves. She spat pieces of straw at one point, causing them both to erupt into giggles and for him to lose his rhythm.

He changed the angle of his thrusts, causing Anna cry out sharply. "_God, John_," She moaned out, sweat beginning to line the valley of her breasts. He pressed hot kisses to her breasts, laving his tongue over each nipple, his thrusts becoming irregular and erratic. He felt her inner walls begin to tighten almost _painfully_ around him, she arched into him once more, crying out—

"Oy! Is someone in here?"

For a brief flash, Bates looked at his wife dumbfounded. And then they were scrambling away from each other, half-hazardly flinging on their clothes, darting towards the barn door. They heard the sounds of footsteps toward their way and panicked, stepped out into the sunshine.

Thankfully, no one was about, and the interloper did not follow. A good thing too, because his pants were unszipped, he had completely lost his hat, and Anna's dress buttons were buttoned on all the wrong places—not to mention her hair had fallen into glorious disarray. Her face was completely flushed but her eyes sparkled.

They looked like they literally had taken a tumble in a haystack, bits of straw up their sleeves and in their hair.

"Should we go back?" Bates managed to choke between laughs.

"If we can sneak past Carson and Mrs. Hughes," Anna giggled, taking her husband's arm.

It was very good to be back.


End file.
